under the dome
by dylan.mcnamara.5209
Summary: agent Massachusetts is stuck with a sarcastic carefree AI on a mission to obtain mass scale energy dome technology or destroy it trying. either somethings going to get broken
1. Chapter 1

It was just another evening on the mother of intention south is pissed about something north is trying to deal with her, tex is hogging the training room as usual, mane is off on a mission with the rest and here I am in the tech lab with these scientists testing me for everything AI integration with the armour and armour systems plus this new technology scanner and constructer thing that they just built is getting applied to my suit as well even worse I've only been here for a week (although in hind sight that's probably why south is pissed) and they gave me a code name agent Massachusetts and this AI is an ass she's always making some sort of joke or sarcastic remark it is annoying the other day she kept going on about how she thought that I wanted to-

"Diagnostics are done we need to test if you can use it now" one of the techies said breaking my train of thought.

"Wha? Oh right" I said turning to the weapons and various other bits and pieces they had assembled.

"Now we need you to do is just pick up each of these items then get your little AI friend to construct them"

"If you want little you should see his dick" she said popping up on my shoulder

"Since when have you seen my dick zeta?"  
"Since I can check on your various organs and bodily systems so I know your body better than you do" zeta replied with a smug grin.

"whatever let's just get this done" I grumbled picking up what looked like a basic un-modified m6g magnum wow how dull I'm gonna need to do something about it later but now I just want to get these tests done. Half an hour later walking out of the tech lab and on my way to the cafeteria for something to eat while little miss was in the back of my head goin on about how I had just put on a few pounds and that I should watch what I eat next time (those damn techies insisted that I keep all that equipment stored in my suit for "later testing") for some reason I have this really bad feeling as I approached the doors partially because zeta wasn't talking for once but the lights inside were flickering something bad was happening inside.

"Zeta dual handguns add a knuckle buster structure around the hand grip near my fingers this could get messy' I whispered as quietly as i could.

"on it boss although we may have different applications for messy"

"Not now Zeta scan for life signs or something" I growled staring at the door getting closer the light flickering less and less

"We got three life signs two of which are fighting the third appears to be on the other side of the room completely oblivious to the fighting" zeta reported with faux formality

"Never mind then, deconstruct the weapons probably tex and Carolina fighting over the last ice cream again" I sighed as I walked in, turns out I was wrong it was Connecticut and south fighting over the last bottle of vodka (not that they needed it they had already gotten too plastered to hit each other)

"agent Massachusetts we need you in the briefing room"

"Looks like the directors putting you on a diet mister" zeta chirped as I left the cafeteria. Five minutes later I arrived outside the briefing room the weird thing was all the other doors were painted white or colours corresponding colours to the personnel's armour colour but this one was grey.

"Hey stop day dreaming and knock already" zeta barked breaking through my days. I lifted my hand to the door.

"There's no need to knock just enter" sounded the monotonous voice of the director but how did the director know I was going to knock? He probably has cameras everywhere "now would be nice agent"

When he said that I practically ran into the room

"now that you have finally officially arrived we can begin the briefing, red team has set up a un-penetrable shield dome around their base your mission is to use any means possible to deactivate the shield then find the shield generator and either disable it permanently and steal the plans for it or steal it depending on the size any questions"

"Just two sir what are the weapon restrictions and do I have time to eat before I leave?"

"no weapon restrictions and you have an hour to prepare do with it as you see fit"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The hour went faster than it should have even with Zeta yammering in the back of my mind. After the briefing I went straight to the mess hall which really was a mess after south and Connecticut left (most likely drunk and unconscious) grabbed something quick to eat and went straight to the armoury which was surprisingly unorganised and now here I am trying to find a suitable hammer.

"You know if you could just get one of those shiny shotguns they're still on the rack" Zeta sighed popping up on my shoulder looking bored

"Yes I know but I could use the hammer to temporarily disrupt the shield then get through I can't do that with a shotgun" I growled still searching

"What about that gold one right at the back?" zeta asked sounding even more bored

"There's a gold one?" I asked searching with even more intensity

"Right at the back grab it and let's go we've got five minutes before we have to leave!" Zeta barked urgently as I picked up the mysteriously coloured hammer quickly assimilating it to the storage part of my armour and sprinted to the vehicle bay.

"About time you got your ass here! Did you get lost or something?!" yelled the pilot

"No just got side tracked in the armoury" I replied trying not to start an argument

"Let's go already before the higher ups think we need an ass kicking" she grumbled as we walked on board. Walking up the back ramp doesn't really show that much of what's inside just the roof but once we got inside it's hard to miss the big black drop pod in the middle of floor positioned in a way that wasn't just for transport.

"uuuhhh pilot what's that for?" I asked in a shocked monotone

"That's how you're landing, see the blues in this area are blood thirsty and they see anyone as a threat so they'll kill you if they see you so you gonna get dropped in as close to the shield as possible without getting shot" the pilot said sounding way to happy as she settled into her chair setting prepping the pelican for take-off. "So you might want to sit in the pod and start checking your weapons or something cos falling straight down towards the ground at a million miles per hour you don't really have much time to do anything but scream like a bitch"

"I'm going to record every second then play it over the loud speaker when we get back" zeta laughed as I sat down.

"you missed the part where you are in the pod too" I snapped going through a list of all the equipment that's in my armour

"ahh but that's the thing I can just go back to the mother of invention if you die" Zeta giggled

"Shut up!" I barked not needing to be reminded of my mortality

"Whoa don't get your nickers in a knot" Zeta sulked before disappearing and reappearing next to the pilot.

"Screw this I'm gonna take nap" I mumbled to myself getting comfortable in the drop pods seat.

Meanwhile in the cockpit.

"ok he's asleep when we get there I'll remotely close the lid and you drop him got it?" zeta whispered to the pilot.

"got it, but let's let him sleep for a while" the pilot whispered back.

Five minutes later we arrived at the point the location that the dome was in I know this because we slowed down a bit to drop the pod, now you don't know terror until the first thing you see when you open your eyes is the edge of a drop ships loading ramp seconds before you drop off of it and even then you're so scared you can't scream just hold onto the most convenient handle and not let go, after then training kicks in and you act how your training dictates and right now my training is telling me to do something that I fully agree with.

"ZETA! WAS THIS YOUR IDEA?!" I roared looking in every direction available

"HA! HA! HA! HA! yup did you like the surprise?" zeta giggled

"NO I FUCKING DIDN'T!" I yelled again that just got an explosion of laughter "how far are from the ground" I barely asked the question and we hit the ground with a bone jarring thud "never mind, just found out"

"That's not the ground. That's the shield" zeta replied sounding confused "looks like 47 niners timing was a bit off"

"You don't say?" a growled with as much sarcasm as I could

"Finally! You learned sarcasm!" zeta exclaimed "took you long enough"

"Yes I did now how do we get down?" I sighed.

"Well you could assimilate the rocket steering systems into your armour then use them to jet your way down or just slide down the side of the dome" zeta said setting herself down on my shoulder

"Rockets it is" I said ejecting the door and getting out. After Zeta had located the steering systems it was a simple matter to remove the rockets and mount them onto my back and getting down.

"Do you want to eject the rockets?" Zeta asked

"No we can use them later but I will need my pistols" I said crouching behind a rock

"Same mods as back home?" zeta asked

"No just base pistols" I whispered "and can you analyse the area"

"Already have, freelancer files say that this place is called timberland" Zeta whispered "you wouldn't be able to tell from all the trees"

"Thank you" I moaned more bad jokes what next a gun fight?.


End file.
